Boyhood
Boyhood is a 2014 American coming-of-age drama film. Synopsis The life of Mason, from early childhood to his arrival at college. Plot In 2002, six-year-old Mason Evans Jr., and his older sister Samantha live with their single mother Olivia in Texas. Mason overhears Olivia arguing with her boyfriend, saying she has no free time due to parenting. The next year, Olivia moves the family to Houston, so she can attend the University of Houston, complete her degree, and get a better job. In 2004, Mason's father, Mason Sr., visits Houston and takes Mason and his sister bowling. He promises to spend more time with them. When he drops the children off at home, he argues with Olivia while Mason and Samantha watch from a window. Olivia takes Mason to one of her classes, introducing him to her professor, Bill Welbrock; Mason sees them flirt. By 2005, Olivia and Bill have married and blended their two families, including Bill's children from a previous marriage. They share experiences such as playing video games and attending a midnight release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Mason and Samantha are enrolled in the same school as their step-siblings, where Mason meets and befriends Nicole, who has a crush on him. In 2006, Mason and Samantha bond with their father Mason Sr. as he takes them out for a day in Houston, culminating in a Houston Astros game and a sleepover at his house with his roommate Jimmy. Olivia continues her education and is initially supportive of Bill's strict parenting style, which includes many chores for the children and an enforced cutting of Mason's long hair. The following year, Bill becomes abusive as alcoholism takes over his life. After Bill assaults Olivia and endangers the children, Olivia moves the family to a friend's house and files for divorce. In 2008, Mason Sr. learns that Samantha has a boyfriend and talks to her and Mason about contraception. He and Mason go camping at Pedernales Falls State Park and bond over the music of Wilco, Star Wars, and Mason's blossoming interest in girls. Mason and Samantha have grown into their new lives in San Marcos, a town close to Austin. The next year, Mason is bullied by other students at school and teased on a camping trip but starts receiving attention from girls. Olivia teaches psychology at college and moves in with Jim, a student and Bosnian/Iraq War veteran. By 2010, Mason has experimented with marijuana and alcohol. Mason Sr., who has remarried and has a baby, takes Mason and Samantha to visit his wife's parents. For his birthday, Mason Sr. gives Mason a suit and The Black Album, a mix CD of Beatles solo songs; Mason's step-grandparents give him a personalized Bible and a vintage shotgun. In 2011, Mason is lectured by his photography teacher, who sees his potential but is disappointed in his lack of ambition. Mason attends a party and meets Sheena, who becomes his girlfriend. After Mason arrives home late one night from a party, a drunk Jim confronts Mason about his late hours. Olivia and Jim split up. In 2012, Mason and Sheena visit Samantha at the University of Texas at Austin, where they share their hopes and fears about college, staying up late to watch the sunrise. Samantha's roommate discovers them asleep together in her dormitory. In May 2013, during the end of Mason's senior year in high school, he has a painful breakup with Sheena, wins the silver medal in a state photography contest, and is awarded college scholarship money. Mason's family throws him a graduation party and toasts his success. Mason Sr. gives him advice about his breakup. Planning to sell the house and downsize, Olivia meets Samantha and Mason for lunch and asks them to sort through their possessions. Later that year, as Mason prepares to leave his mother's new apartment for college, Olivia breaks down, disillusioned by how quickly life has passed. At Sul Ross State University in Alpine, Mason moves into his dorm room and meets his new roommate Dalton, Dalton's girlfriend Barb, and Barb's roommate Nicole. Mason eats a cannabis edible or mushroom chocolate given to him by Barb and the group goes hiking at Big Bend Ranch State Park. Nicole shares with Mason her belief that, rather than people seizing moments, moments seize people, to which Mason agrees. Cast Category:2014 films Category:American films Category:Coming-of-Age films Category:Drama films Category:Films starring Ethan Hawke Category:Films starring Patricia Arquette